User blog:EcuramFerata/Minecraft 1.4 Halloween update coming halloween!
Minecraft 1.4 for PC edition will soon come out with new mobs including, Name:Wither Skeleton Height: 3 blocks Spawn location: Nether fortresses Type:Undead Note:This mob will give you the "Wither" effect if it attacks you in normal or hard. Name:Wither Height:? Spawn Location:Summoned Type:Undead Note:This mob gives the "Wither" effect on normal or hard as well. Witches (sorry, no pic yet! Gonna take one soon) Type:Will find out soon Spawn Location: None Note:The witch mob will raise their nose when attacking. Bats (Sorry, no pic yet! Taking one soon) Type: Passive Spawn Location: Dark Caves Note:If you see bats, you can see hostile mobs! Those are the new mobs. Pretty cool, right? More entity related news: Entities will now travel through Nether Portals! Now you can create a sheep farm in the nether on survival! Blazes will spawn natraully in the nether now. When zombies kill villagers, there is a chance it will turn into a "Zombie Villager". This mob will become a villager again once you give it a golden apple, it will become a regular villager again! Zombie Villagers will also randomly spawn during the night on the overworld, so free villagers! 5 new mobs added, two of them being variations, 2 being new types and the other is a new boss. Mobs will now spawn with armour on and swords! Ninja creepers return. Mobs now take even more risks to kill you. They will drop off of 3 block drops and chase you. Dog collars can now be dyed. A new way to idenify whos dog is whos! Endermen, cows and skeletons make new sounds! There are also pretty neat new items and blocks! Check em out! Pumpkin Pie This new food item will heal 4 hunger bars! And who doesnt like pie? Nether Star Used to craft the Beacon Block, this material will be hard to get due to it being dropped by Withers. Beacon Also called Beacon Block, this new block will give you effects for a while and at a certain distance, depending, on how big your pyramid is. Mob Heads These new decoration items have been implemented, most of them only availible through creative. The only one that is obtainable through Survival is the Wither Skull which is yes, dropped by Wither Skeletons, which are needed to summon the wither itself! Item Frames Now we can put maps on walls! Potion of Night Vision Brew an awkward potion and a golden carrot together and you've got it! Potion of Invisibility Self Explanitory Potato There are 3 types of potato: (Yummmy! :D) Raw Potato Baked Potato Poisonous Potato Carrot: Another vegetable you may use to create golden carrots! Golden Carrot Used to make night vision potions Item/Block news: Dinnerbone has been retexturing the food items, they look alot better now! You can now make corner stairs, although it is unknown if this will stay. Leather armor can now be dyed! The default texture for leather armor has been changed. Category:Blog posts